


the veteran time traveller

by malafelis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, they hold hands :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malafelis/pseuds/malafelis
Summary: "headcanon: thirteen tried wearing heels once. she basically made herself almost regenerate again"
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 44





	the veteran time traveller

**Author's Note:**

> prompt filled on tumblr right after team tardis was announced. come hang out with me! whoify.tumblr.com

“You can’t walk out of here like that!”

The Doctor glanced down at herself and back up at an incredulous Yasmin.

“What’s wrong with this?”

“It’s the 1890s? A woman in a pantsuit would start a riot!” Yasmin gestured to the Doctor’s blue trousers, held up by yellow suspenders.

The Doctor huffed, crossing her arms. “It’s never been a problem before!”

“Of course it hasn’t,” Yasmin muttered to herself. “Well, it is now, so come on, let’s get you in some period dress!”

::

Half an hour and a very put-out Doctor later, the two women emerged back into the console room, both wearing high-collared dresses with flowing skirts.  
“That’s not so bad, eh?” Yasmin said encouragingly, plunking down on the floor to pull a pair of heeled boots onto her feet.

“What’re those, then?” the Doctor demanded, eyeing Yasmin’s shoes nervously.

“Shoes? You’re not going out barefoot, it’s bloody freezing!”

“Yes, they’re shoes, but why are they like that? All… pointy?”

Yasmin rolled her eyes and patted the ground next to her, where a second pair of the shoes sat waiting. “You’ve got to wear them too, not those hipster boot things you’ve got on. Honestly, you’d think I’m the veteran time traveler.”

The Doctor sat reluctantly and began lacing the boots onto her feet. Yasmin stood first, offering her hand to the Doctor when she did.

“Come on then, you wanted to show me 19th century London?” she prompted, pulling the Doctor to her feet. The Doctor took one step, still holding Yasmin’s hand, and promptly toppled into the console. Yasmin couldn’t suppress her laugh, giggling as she extended a hand to the Doctor for a second time.

“Seriously? You’ve never worn heels before?”

“I told you, I’ve never needed anything other than trousers!” the Doctor protested. “How’re you meant to walk in these things?”

Yasmin lead her in circles around the console, pausing whenever she gave a particularly violent wobble. The Doctor took baby steps, inching her way around the TARDIS, the arm not clinging to Yasmin thrown out for balance.

“Alright, think I can give it a go on my own now,” she huffed, face set, after a while of this practice.

“Alright then, off you go!” Yasmin let her hand go and stood back, arms crossed. This was going to be good.

The Doctor wobbled forwards, feet spread awkwardly and arms stuck out, though neither of these things seemed to be helping her balance: She made very slow progress, grasping at thin air whenever she lurched forward unexpectedly.

As she turned to complete her first lap, her ankle shot suddenly from underneath her, and she crashed haphazardly into the railing of one of the staircases, arms flailing wildly. She pulled herself up by the railing precariously, but she could no longer find traction on the floor, her feet sliding every which way.

Yasmin, bent over with laughter, staggered across the room to help the Doctor up. “God, you’re really rubbish at this, aren’t you?” she cackled, hoisting the Doctor to her feet once again.

“I’d bloody rather fight some Daleks than go on in these!” the Doctor proclaimed furiously, although she, too, was fighting a smile.

Yasmin hiccuped. “Alright, maybe your boots are less conspicuous after all. Go on then, take those things off you, or this’ll be your shortest regeneration yet!”

The Doctor obliged, putting her original shoes back on, and they left the TARDIS hand in hand to explore nineteenth century London, still laughing.


End file.
